Conversations in the Firelight
by ShipMaester
Summary: This is a companion piece to The True King Vignettes & will make little sense as a standalone. These are conversations (dialog only) between King Stannis & his queen, Sansa, held in their bedchamber. Seeks to tie up loose ends in the original story & maybe open a line for a 2nd story. Yes, title is a homage to Dillane's movie, Firelight. GRRM owns all; no profit motive here.
1. The Return of the King

"Stannis, why did you not stop at Dragonstone and let us know of your arrival so that you could be welcomed properly – as a king victorious in battle should be greeted?"

"It was not appropriate to put you through a celebration on the same day you learned of your brother's death at Winterfell."

"I thought that might have been the reason. I have cried for Robb and I will cry more yet, but I will always . . . always . . . celebrate your return."

"It will be said I did not allow it because I eschew any form of celebration."

"It is true that you would have enjoyed a celebration least of anyone. But your men deserve a celebration of their return and we need to find a way to make it up to them."

"That sounded very much like a command, _Your Grace_."

"You have already obeyed the only command I will ever give you, _Your Grace_."

"Have I, indeed?"

"Yes . . . you came back to me."


	2. A Kiss is Still a Kiss

"There is something I must talk to you about before we sleep."

"I assume it has something to do with The Hound."

"Why do you assume such?"

"This day, Ser Rolland felt it necessary to tell me about his courage in battle, Shireen about his amusing her, and Davos felt compelled to tell me he may lose his good-daughter to him. Is that so? Did he form an attachment to the Seaworth widow?"

"She most assuredly formed an attachment to him and invited him to return to claim her. Does Davos look favorably upon the match? It would leave Cape Wrath in the hands of his steward and without family present."

"He did not say. I do think he was uncomfortable for some reason. I had matters of greater concern and did not press."

"His concern might have to do with how you may view Ser Sandor after I tell you what I must. Nothing was done that brings shame on me or on you; _however_, I was made to realize that I should speak of it to you before you learn of it elsewhere."

"Just what is _It_?"

"When we departed Cape Wrath and for the service he had done, I kissed Ser Sandor on the cheek . . . both cheeks . . . as I would a brother."

"He is NOT your brother, Sansa!"

"No, in truth, I would like to think I would have shown more affection to a brother. It probably would have compared more to a display of gratitude I would have given a close friend like Davos had he slain his brother and taken on the mantle of Kinslayer to save the lives of our children and myself."

"I would hope you would not embarrass Lady Marya by kissing her husband thus!"

"You would have had me not show him gratitude?"

"Gratitude! There are many other ways you could have shown gratitude that were not . . . intimate. How many observed this display? Was it just Shireen, Lady Marya, and Ser Rolland?"

"Anyone who cared to look could have seen. It was done before I entered the carriage to depart. I would not have done such a thing in private as if there was something to hide."

"You have no idea how you put those who observed this in peril, have you? As king, I could be forced to consider you and all who observed and did not speak of it treasonous."

"Treasonous! There was no treason!"

"When the queen betrays the king with another man, it is treason! And one such as Ser Axell were to hear of this, he would try to convince our enemies that you did just that."

"I did NOT betray you. I admit I have great regard for Ser Sandor. That does not make it equal to or the same as my regard and affection for you as my husband and my king."

"This is about more than whether you have offended me, Sansa. The realm must trust you as their queen."

"I made sure we were never alone and while we had a few private conversations, they were always where we could be seen by others. I am not sure how such a simple act done out of gratitude can be used as a weapon, but you know more about these things than I. If it happens, I can only explain and take what comes. My concern is that you understand, as my husband, that I am glad of this marriage and want no other. If I have offended you, I truly do ask your forgiveness."

"That was quite a speech."

"It is an apology, a sincere one . . . not a speech."

"If you truly wanted The Hound, you could have made an excuse to bring him here or made him Steffon's sworn shield in my absence. You did not. So while I am angry, I am sure you will charm me out of it."

"You make me sound like Cercei! Although Cercei once said you could not be charmed . . . actually, she said you could not be seduced."

"Yes, well . . . the matter at hand is keeping you from being compared to Cercei. As much as I shall hate it, you will have to do the same to another and in my presence."

"What?"

"If this is something I and others witness you doing to one who has served the realm well, as it was witnessed at Cape Wrath, it will take the action away as something that can be used against you. It will have to be one of my men who distinguished himself in battle. Preferably one who has a wife . . . Why do you look so shocked? I do not _want_ you to do this, but it needs to be mitigated!"

"I realize that. It's just that . . . I've never known you to be . . . Stannis, you are being, well . . . I am not quite sure if it is cunning or diplomatic. Both are unlike you."

"Mark my words, I do not appreciate having to make the effort."

"I wish I could say I will never put you in such a position again. All I can say is that I will try to consider the repercussions of all my actions carefully. I want to be an asset to you, not a liability."

"I would not have you fear your every action, Sansa. Your instincts, for the most part, serve you well."

"Then choose whom you would have me kiss, for I would have you line the entire army up and kiss each cheek if it would make you quit pacing and come back to bed."


	3. Petyr Will Be Pickled

"I will not be taking the matter of Petyr Baelish's treachery to the Counsel or the Small Counsel until we are through the Winter. I know that is not what you wanted to hear."

"Winter is not a time for war, small or large."

"There is a possibility his own bannermen and small folk will rise up against him, as I am sure that both he and your aunt will have made it so they get through the Winter comfortably without seeing to others in the Vale."

"I know little of my Aunt Lysa."

"She is far different now than she was as a girl. Disappointment and foolishness have made her bitter and shrewish."

"I am sorry that is so. I have heard my cousin, Lord Robert, is a sickly child."

"I do not know if he is sickly or merely weak from his mother's coddling. Lord Arryn wished me to take the boy to foster, but your aunt took him back to the Eyrie and Arryn died before he could force it to happen. I would not be surprised if Lysa had a hand in his murder somehow, although she claims it was at the hands of the Lannisters. If she did, Baelish was involved there, as well. I do believe her capable of executing such a heinous act, but not of the planning."

"Surely she did not kill her husband! Indeed, Lord Petyr might have done so, planning to win her after she was widowed."

"Your lady mother may not be in favor of going against Baelish. They were friends in childhood."

"She will not object if she believes he betrayed my lord father and that that betrayal led to his execution. The trouble will lie in keeping Arya from trying to take the lead in battle . . . Stannis, I did not tell you what I learned to have you seek revenge for my family. I am not anxious for you to return North for battle, even if it is years from now."

"Your lord father died trying to honor my claim to the throne and he is the grandsire of our son. Baelish's treachery has already profited him far too much. I will have a difficult time convincing the Small Counsel that his treachery warrants an army led by their king, but if he lives through the Winter, he will not see Summer."


	4. Daddy's Little Lady

"I felt you should hear this from me . . ."

"That has not been the start of good news lately."

"It is good news! I wanted to tell you before the Master of Whispers hears it from the laundress. Shireen has flowered."

"That is _not_ good news."

"Just because she has flowered does not mean she must marry right away. It means she she is in good health and may make you a grandsire one day."

"I am decidedly not anxious for either. I have seen the change in her since I returned from the North. Before, I would leave and when I would return, she was older, taller, but still a child. This time, the child was gone when I returned."

"Yes, that literally happened in a moment."

"When?"

"I approached a little girl to tell her they were saying her father was dead and I walked away from a grieving, but determined young lady. Like me, she did not believe it, yet contemplating the possibility and fearing your heart is not correct. She has not _played_ with the Seaworth boys or Edric Storm since. Indeed, the news brought about a similar change in Edric."

"It is not a good day . . . the day you realize those of import to you are going to die and leave you behind."

"No . . . it is not."

"As you say, the Master of Whispers will know of this before the sun is above the horizon and he will report it to the Small Counsel. They will want to talk of her marriage. I will be able to stop such talk for a short time. It will be more difficult once this news gets out and there are offers for her."

"Is it true, what Davos said – that only a marriage into one of the liege houses will suffice?"

"It is what the Small Counsel will want and would be in the best interest of peace in the realm; however, it will depend on the offers and the options. I believe in doing your duty, but it will take a great deal to convince me her duties lies in a particular marriage."

"I am glad to hear that. It is hard to know what will work in her best interests. My lord father could have had no idea how disastrous my betrothal to Joffrey would be."

"He would not have approved the betrothal your mother designed."

"Not without much persuasion. And even she did not imagine that I would . . . how content I am in this marriage. I so want the same for Shireen."

"I am sure if you were to say to her that you wished her to marry someone like her father, she would not thank you for it."

"I believe her response would surprise you greatly. Goodnight, Stannis."

"Sleep well, Sansa."


	5. Warden of the North

"Davos said you had a raven from Lady Stark."

"Yes. It seems that Arya has had several offers of marriage. I am considered Head of House Stark now and, as such, would have a say in such things, although I would be surprised if Arya agreed."

"Her marriage carries a great deal of importance for Winterfell."

"Mother seems to think that Arya developed an attachment to someone while she was away and, because of it, she will not view anyone favorably."

"Do you know who has offered or been offered?"

"Patrek Mallister is my lady mother's favorite. Smalljon Umber, Brandon Tallhart, and Wendel Manderley were mentioned, as well. She says that Arya has befriended Olyvar Frey, yet she sees no evidence of an attachment other than friendship."

"Is he to be trusted? Your brother did execute his father personally."

"While I hope he can be trusted, I am sure Mother applies caution where he is concerned. It does not seem fair to ask Arya and Mother to undertake restoring Winterfell while I am here holding the title of both Queen and Warden of the North. Should I not relinquish the Warden of the North title to Arya? Is it possible to relinquish it to her?"

"You could. As it is now, Steffon will be king one day. If we were to have another son, he would be the liege lord of Storms End. A third son would take Dragonstone. Only a fourth son would benefit from Winterfell. Our sons or grandsons would have claim of inheritance if you retain the title. A daughter could only inherit if Arya had no sons. However, if you relinquish the title, her sons would have claim over ours. That said, it is not good for our line to have too many claims. It is cause for jealousies and gives reason for uprisings."

"It is difficult to imagine the Arya I remember as a wife and mother, although the Arya I remember was but a child."

"I will defend the decision you make, but consider it carefully. It is your family's seat. You now have the last say in what goes on there. Even as king and queen, there are things we cannot interfere with over the head of a family seat. If you stepped aside in favor of your sister, she would have the last say on all to do with Winterfell."

"If I step aside, she would be forced to marry for the good of Winterfell. As it is now, she does not have to take these offers seriously if she does not wish to. I am no more anxious to see Arya make a marriage solely for the sake of alliance than I am for Shireen to do so."

"I have the ability to legitimize the birth of Jon Snow. If I did, and as Ned claimed him so openly as his son, he would have the claim of Winterfell. He is a Stark."

"My lady mother would not be pleased, but it is something to consider."

"She might be more amenable to Jon Snow than you believe. The decision to relinquish Warden of the North and head of House Stark is not something you need to make soon. The rebuilding of Winterfell cannot begin in earnest until Spring."

"I wish there was a way I could spend time with Arya, both for us to get reacquainted and to help in this decision. She has said she will not return to King's Landing and I cannot find fault with that. It would not be prudent to travel such a distance now for either of us."

"This is not a matter that needs be settled this night. You need to sleep."

"Yes. Goodnight, Stannis."

"Sleep well, Sansa."

* * *

Author's Notes

- If any readers finish this chapter and have "suggestions" for Arya's future husband, I'd love to hear it (post it as a review or send me a message). I know Gendry is a popular choice, but if you go there – I'd appreciate suggestions on how you see that working out. To my way of thinking, Stannis would not legitimize one of Robert's bastards because it would cause a problem for the future claim to the Iron Throne. Also remember, those killed at the Red Wedding in the books are not dead in this AU, except Robb who died taking over Winterfell from Ramsey Snow.

- Thank you to those who are putting up with this "conversation only" story – there isn't enough "guts" to this story to make this bridge a narrative, at least in my tiny mind anyway. Although the argument that it's a lazy work-around does hold water:)


	6. More Than Words

"I would ask you to refrain from comparing me with Ned."

"I do not compare you. You asked if I regretted that you were not more . . . and this was your word . . . diverting. I merely said you have a more serious nature like my lord father. I have learned to respect that nature in you and in my memory of him."

"What you are saying is that we are both dull. In this, I actually have the better of him at least."

"Stannis, you seem intent on creating an argument. It was so at supper. Have I done something that offends you . . . recently?"

"I . . . no . . . no, you have not. Go to sleep."

"I will not until I discover the root of this mood you are in. I may make you angry in persisting, but persist I will, so you might as well tell me."

"You are right. I am agitated and taking it out on you. It is nothing."

"Can you not tell me the source of the agitation?"

"Something Ser Axell said in the Small Counsel. It is of no importance."

"You are not one for dancing, My Love, but if you insist, I'll continue this dance with you until you tell me."

"Why do you call me 'My Love'?"

"You are changing the subject."

"No, I am not. You claim often to be content in this marriage and even allude to having a . . . singular affection for me. I do not ask it of you, so why go to such lengths?"

"I see. Something Ser Axell said challenged your belief in the sincerity of my regard. What did he say exactly?"

"He said you were using your charm as a scheme to obtain funds from the treasury to rebuild Winterfell. I released him from the Small Counsel and have banished him from King's Landing this day. You have refused my personal funds so I know he is in error in this particular instance."

"Yet you wonder if I am not scheming for some other reason?"

"No . . . I do not believe you are scheming for a purpose other than your own delusion. I think you delude yourself into seeing me as something I am not."

"I allude and delude . . . you see me as a very stupid little girl, do you not?"

"I did not say that."

"Then you _are_ saying I do not know my own mind or my own heart. I did not love you the day we were married, this is true. I respected you on that day and later that night, I realized the start of an attachment to you. One child, one seeing you off to battle, several months of fearing for you, feeling my heart break as I was told you were dead, the joy of knowing you were not, nights of giving each other comfort, and nights like this where we've talked ourselves to sleep and the feelings that stem from all assure me that I am, indeed, in love with you. I do not say it to you as your natural inclination is to receive such words with a scoff."

"Therein lay the real question. How can you feel thus for a man who . . . who cannot even say the words back to you?"

"Oh Stannis! You may not _say_ the words, but you tell me know constantly. Look at what you did this day? Ser Axell insults me and you banish him, which you must take back if he has not yet left. I have little liking for him, but he does bring out a side of things you need to see and judge for yourself. Find some other penance he will agree to do, but do not take it this far."

"He cannot talk thus of the queen of the realm, of my queen. I would not have allowed it if he had been talking of Selyse either."

"I realize that as well. But after you censured him, you would not have given a second thought to what he said because you would not have dwelt on it."

"How is it that you know this?"

"Am I incorrect?"

"No."

"You study your maps; I study you. And do not forget you told me you loved me the day Steffon was born."

"I did not say the words."

"You asked me if I 'knew' and when I said I did, you were perfectly aware of what I thought I 'knew' . . . as you wanted me to be."

"I do not lavish you with gifts as Davos does Lady Marya."

"You are not impractical by giving me gifts a queen already has plenty of, such as jewels. Do you think I do not know that the fresh flowers maintained in Shireen's and my apartments are by your command?"

"I did not know you knew that. I specifically said you were not to be told. I suppose you will not tell me who did not obey that part of the command?"

"I was not told. I guessed as much and you just confirmed it."

"You have so little expectation of a husband that flowers are a declaration. That would not be the case if you had not spent the time you did with the Lannisters."

"We both know it is more than flowers and I will gladly elaborate more if you require, but you are right in that my betrothal to Joffrey removed my girlish notions of what a husband should be. I know more than most how cruelty can be done with a smile and polite words. You are always kind, but usually with no words and a scowl. That alone does not prove to me your regard, but if nothing else, the fact that you care so very much whether my regard is genuine does prove it."

"I suppose it does."

"We have had this conversation before and I fear we will have it again. Be very careful, Stannis. Should I become too worried that you do not have faith in my love for you, I will have to resort to speaking of it constantly to remind you."

"You mock me."

"A little . . . but now you are agitated because you are being teased instead of wondering whether you have given your love to someone who does not return it. I quite prefer the former."

"Sleep well, Sansa."

"Goodnight, My Love."


	7. Moving the Cyvasse Pieces

"I did not want to tell you of this at supper for Shireen to hear. Word has reached us that the Kingslayer was captured by the Bloody Mummers and his sword hand was cut off before he was released. It seems they also captured the Maid of Tarth. There is no news of whether she was harmed or released with him."

"Who are the Bloody Mummers?"

"A group of sellswords led by an unsavory character named Hoat from Qohor. They call themselves the Brave Companions. While the information we have received is not complete, what has been pieced together is that, prior to his death, Tywin Lannister purchased their services to raid the Riverlands. Tyrion may have refused to pay, which is not like a Lannister if it is truly something owed. Perhaps he is not confident the money is owing or did not pay them as much as they wanted."

"I cannot believe I feel pity for Ser Jaime; better they had killed him then rendered him thus."

"If Ser Jaime was indeed released to return back to Lannisport, it is a warning that there is more to come if they are not appeased. It is also uncertain what this says about the state of Lannister wealth. A condition of Lord Tyrion returning to Casterley Rock was forgiving the debt Robert had amassed. We assumed this would still leave them with considerable wealth."

"Perhaps he did not see the sellswords as a threat prior to this."

"A threat to Ser Jaime does not interest me, but a threat to Lord Tyrion does. We personally cannot deny we owe him for the warning about the intentions of Frey and Bolton."

"How do you intend to repay that debt?"

"The news is too unreliable to do more than speculate on what may come next."

"Are Tyrells not there to assist if needed? Surely they have enough combined might to quell a group of sellswords."

"The Tyrells would have nothing to gain. It is believed that most of the overlords are concerned about preparing to survive the Winter than seeking revenge or power."

"It would be well if that were true."

"While surviving the Winter, they will also be attempting to reinforce their armies and fleets, and plan for Spring. We will have to continue alliance efforts during that time with those who have sworn fealty to my reign. Davos has plans to begin treating with the Tyrells, yet I believe it to be a wasted effort."

"Mother believes Lord Mace desires to have Margery as queen at all costs so that he will be the grandsire of a king. When she was here, she cautioned me to be careful of anything I ate or drank should the Tyrells visit."

"Ravens were sent proposing her as my wife before Selyse was cold. I heard no more from him and he was firmly allied with the Lannisters after I replied that I would leave the throne without a male heir before I'd marry Renly's widow, maid or not."

"There was rumor among the ladies at court that Lady Margery would now marry Lord Tyrion."

"She would marry the boy, Tommen, if the Tyrells thought they could get him on the throne . . . he would marry her off to anyone he thought he could get on the Iron Throne. As for Tyrion, he has what he wants – Casterley Rock."

"I do find it interesting that Lord Willas is little to be heard from in the dealings of his father, sister, and the throne. Has he not been an asset to you in dealing with the Ironborn?"

"I have respect for Lord Willas and if it were he we were dealing with as head of House Tyrell, it would be vastly different."

"That is enough talk of affairs of the realm for one night. Good night, Stannis."

"Sleep well, Sansa."


	8. Band of the Hand

"Do you know what my Hand told me of this day?"

"I believe I do."

"How long have you known?"

"I have suspected for a fortnight, but I would say Marya was confirming my suspicions as you were being informed by Davos."

"He did not say as much, but I could see he is very worried."

"As she told me, many women have several children after they reach the age of six and thirty."

"Davos will blame himself if something happens to her."

"He would be wrong to do so. Davos certainly is not a husband who forces himself upon his wife. And, she could have taken steps to prevent it if she wished. She has talked most readily about wanting another child. We dream of her having another son who will be close in age to a daughter of ours so that our houses may be joined one day. Although I have been told that the older you are, the less likely you are to have a . . . "

"Are you with child?"

"Not yet, at least not that I am aware. We could have just made that happen. I am not and will not do anything to prevent it."

"I remember the look of pain on your face."

"I do not."

"If we do have a daughter, I would like to see her have your hair."

"Not the same color! That would cause quite a scandal given the fuss made over the color of Joffrey's, Tommen's, and Myrcella's hair."

"It undoubtedly would, but I would not care. I would know who she belonged to."

"I should hope so. There can be no question in anyone's mind about Steffon. He is your very likeness."

"With the exception of the blue of his eyes. They are Tully blue. I had wished he would have more of your features or possibly favor Renly."

"Why would you possibly want that?"

"Renly was considered more handsome than Robert or I."

"Steffon will be considered quite handsome, as you are . . . or would be if you smiled more. The scowl does detract from that fact."

"You would have me being a smiling idiot like Massey?"

"No. I would have you be none other than you are. Good night, My Love."

"Sleep well, Sansa."


	9. Winter is Here

"This is your first Winter, is it not?"

"Yes. At least the first I will have any memory of although I do believe it to be the first."

"Despite winter, we are to have visitors to the Red Keep over the next few moon cycles. They will come before the snows are more than dustings this far south."

"Who visits?"

"The Hound and his bride will be the guests of the Seaworths on their way to either the Riverlands or Dreadfort after the wedding. I understand he is journeying to Cape Wrath now and it will be a simple wedding. As Davos will not allow Lady Marya to travel, he has invited them here upon their return journey."

"Why would they go to Dreadfort?"

"Because I encourage you to make him Lord of Dreadfort for his service to you and your family."

"You would approve?"

"It is the just thing to do."

"I should let Mother and Arya know beforehand."

"As you wish . . . I have also been asked to receive Lord Willas Tyrell."

"Did Davos arrange his visit?"

"He began talks with him, yet I was told it was Lord Willas who suggested the visit. At first, he mentioned bringing Lady Margery with him. Her visit was discouraged."

"I'm sorry . . . I should not laugh. Was that wise . . . to discourage her visit when trying to treat with her family?"

"Do you wish to entertain her?"

"I will entertain whomever I need to for peace to the realm. Despite being told to be wary of the Tyrell's desire to put Lady Margery on the throne, it does not follow that she is equally eager. She could merely be hostage to her lord father's ambitions."

"It matters not. I do not wish for the reminder of my brother and what we were each driven to do in the quest for the Iron Throne."

"Such as marrying to form alliances."

"Yes, that is one of the things we both had to do."

"He was fortunate. Lady Margery is reputed a beauty."

"I would say that was not so to Renly. He did not consummate the marriage."

"Perhaps he did not feel his sense of duty as keenly as you did."

"Pouting does not become you, Sansa. Nor does fishing for compliments. You are well aware that I realize my fortune in having you as my queen."

"And you are well aware that I like to be reassured that is so."

"I assure you our marriage was not on my mind when I said I did not wish to be reminded of that which I have done to gain the throne. There are things you do not want to know."

"I am not the naïve child I was. I do not need to know that which you do not wish to tell me, but be assured that I would not expect you to have gained the throne without having to do some unsavory things."

"It should not have been thus; I should not have . . . "

"As you once told me, My Love – we must learn from our mistakes. Unfortunately, as king you must deal with those who never learn and meet them accordingly. Good night."

"Sleep well, Sansa."

* * *

Author's Note: This is the last "conversation" and I hope, soon, to start a follow-on series to The True King Vignettes and this companion piece. Thank you to all who have read and especially those who reviewed. One last time, i ask forgiveness from those who were disappointed this was only dialogue. I really could only see these as a series of conversations a couple had just before they went to sleep:)


End file.
